A Notie Story
by AG311
Summary: Tyler and Lindsay hook Noah and Katie up on a blind date. How will it go? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own TDI (if I did Courtney wouldn't come back, Katie would). The show and its characters belong to Teletoon and all other companies who are associated with it.

Couples: [Main] Noah/Katie [Minor] Tyler/Lindsay

Author's Note: This is a little request fanfic. The requestor was Fckn. She asked for a Noah/Katie story and here it is. Hope you like it Fckn! :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(Noah's POV)**

It was a normal day. I was reading my book as usual. When someone came from behind me and cover my eyes.

"Guess who!" the _mysterious_ voice said

I sighed "Katie…"

"Oh my gosh, like, how'd you know!" she said

I sighed again and said "Katie if you don't mind I'd like to continue reading my book"

She frowned and said "Okay then"

I saw here leave, and then I continued reading.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(Katie's POV)**

Well that was kinda rude. I was just playing with Noah and then he asks me to leave. Man how I hate that. I forgot what I saw in him again… oh yeah I like people like him.

Well anyway I was walking to the others and I told them what happened.

"Oh my gosh, that is like so mean!" Sadie said

"Totally mean," Lindsay said

"I only wished that he liked me as much as I like him" I said

"I have an idea!" Beth said, "Why don't you two go on a blind date?"

"That's a great idea!" Lindsay shouted

"But how will it be blind if I know I'm going with him?" I asked

We though. Then all of a sudden Lindsay said:

"I can ask Taylor to persuade him to go on the date!"

"It's Tyler, Linds" Beth corrected her

"Oh right. Well I'll go and tell him"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(Third Person POV)**

Lindsay went to go find her boyfriend. She forgot how Tyler looked like, so she spend about thirty minutes going to random men and asking them "Are you Tyler?" Then she finally found him.

"Um excuse me," the blond asked "Have you seen my boyfriend? His name is Tyler"

"Um Lindsay," the jock said, "It's me. I'm Tyler"

"Oh right!" she gave him a peck on the cheek, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Can you try to ask Noah to go on this blind date with Katie? Just don't tell him it's with her"

Tyler thought for a second "Okay babe," he finally said, "Once I tell him about this blind date, there's no way he'll say no"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"No Tyler," Noah said, "I'm not gonna go on this blind date"

"Oh come on dude!" Tyler complained

"I said no"

Noah started to read his book, but then Tyler grabbed him from it.

"Hey!" said the know-it-all, "Give that back to me Tyler!"

"I'll only give it back to you, if you go on the date!"

The people around the two guys were looking at them with funny looks on their faces. Noah noticed this.

He grunted, "Fine! I'll go on the stupid date, now give me back my book!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at six!"

"Wait what?"

"Ya know, with your date in the car"

"Oh…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(6:00 PM)**

_Ding Dong_

Noah answered the door. It was Tyler.

"Looking good, man!" Tyler said

"Whatever"

Noah was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. His hair was combed a little back.

Noah started heading out to the door, but Tyler stopped him.

"Wait. You have to wear this first" the jock took out a white blindfold from his pant's pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me. You know Tyler; you don't have to put a blindfold on a person for it to be a _blind_ date"

"I know that but just so you don't see your date 'til you get to the restaurant"

Noah grunted "Fine!" he snatched the blindfold from Tyler and tied it onto himself.

Tyler escorted Noah to the car. Katie was waiting inside. Tyler had put tape on her mouth so Noah couldn't hear her until the date started.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay," Tyler said, "We're finally here"

"About time" Noah replied.

Tyler got both Noah and Katie out of the car. Tyler was trying to figure out how to get the tape off of Katie's mouth without her shrieking. Unfortunately, Tyler didn't take it off right.

"OW!" Katie shrieked "What the heck, Tyler!"

Tyler tried to make her shut up, but Noah had already heard her.

"Katie?" asked the confused brunette, "I'm on a date with Katie?"

"Hehe, yeah…" Tyler said while taking off Noah's blindfold.

When Noah saw Katie his eyes went wide. He saw Katie in a long sparkly cyan dress and a white pearl necklace. And Noah also saw Katie's hair without pigtails, for the first time.

"…Are you sure this is Katie" Noah asked

"Of course it's me silly," she said with a giggle

Noah's face was all red. He'd never seen Katie like this before. It's like if she was a whole different person.

"Well," Tyler said with a yawn, "I guess I'll leave two love birds alone"

Tyler tossed Noah the keys to the car. This made the tan brunette confused.

"Wait, if I have the keys how are you gonna get home?" he asked

"I'll just use my car. I used your car to get you here" the jock replied

Noah sighed. He and Katie went into the restaurant.

When they got in there, Katie told the waiter that she made reservations for two. He directed them to their table. They had ordered their foods, but the place was packed. So Katie asked Noah a few question.

"So Noah, what have you been doing since TDA ended?" Katie asked

"Well, I've been reading and catching up on my school work, playing video games, and using the computer," Noah replied, "How 'bout you?"

Katie started talking up a storm, telling every single bit of what she does with Sadie to Noah. She almost made Noah fall asleep. She stopped talking after the food came.

"Wow…that a lot of things you do with Sadie"

"Oh that's not even half of it!"

"Well let's stop talking about each other. Let's talk about family"

Katie looked at him wide eyed and blushed.

"Noah, we just started dating and you're already talking about a family?" she giggled

The nerd had a shocked expression on his face.

"No Katie, I'm talking about our family," he corrected her, "You know; parents, siblings, relatives"

"Oh…" Katie said, still blushing of embarrassment, "Well, I have a brother and my parents are still together"

"How are their personalities?"

"Well my dad is a bit over protective at some times. My mom is kinda carefree and happy-go-lucky. My brother reminds me of you,"

"How so?" Noah said, while taking a bite of his food

"Well he does most of the things you do. He plays video games; go on the computer, reads books. He doesn't care much for school though. He almost got held back in the fourth grade."

"Enough about my family, tell me about yours know"

Noah sighed "I don't even know where to start…well my parents aren't together anymore. I live with my father, two of my brothers, and my sister; the other four have their own families. Only one lives with my mother"

Katie was wide eyed and almost had spilled her drink of her dress.

"You have eight siblings?!" she said in a shocked voice

Noah nodded "And I'm the youngest out of all of them"

"Oh my gosh!"

"No need to scream Katie, I am right here"

She apologized "So how are their personalities like?"

"Most of them are the exact opposite from me. Alex and Kaleb are the twins in the family. Kaleb is ten minutes older than Alex. They're just a year older than I am. They like to do stupid stuff, like prank calls and egg houses. Kaleb actually went to juvenile hall once"

Katie gasped, "What did he do?"

"He stole a car. He was trying to persuade Alex into doing it, but for once he was actually smart and refused. He hardly does pranks after that happened, but Kaleb still does them"

"Reminds me of Duncan from TDI"

Noah grunted "I know, but I have to live with him. Now on to my sister Catherine. She's one of those goody goody types. She's two years older than me and she always tries to kiss up to my dad. _'Oh daddy you look so good in red, can I have ten dollars'_ ugh. Makes me sick"

Katie giggled at Noah's impersonation of his sister. Noah continued, "The one that lives with my mother is the worst out of all of them. Her name is Lexi. She is a bit similar to Kaleb, always getting trouble. She almost killed me. "

"Oh my God!" Katie screamed, causing some of the customers in the restaurant to look at her, "What did she do?!"

"She was pushing me, trying to start a fight, and then she 'accidently' pushed me off the stairs."

Katie looked angered by this, "Noah if I ever meet your sister, can I slap her?"

Noah's eyes went wide, then he smirked, "Be my guest"

Katie smiled. Noah thought she'd probably forget that if she actually did see his sister.

"So how about the others?" Katie asked, while taking a sip from her drink

"Oh yeah. My other sister, Lisa, is twenty years old. She's currently in college trying to become a lawyer."

"She sounds nice,"

"Well better than the others at least"

Noah was almost done with his food. Katie still had most of hers though.

"The last of my sisters is a bit weird. Her name is Emily. She's twenty. The reason I think she's weird is because she apparently can 'talk' to animals."

Katie had a blank stare in her eyes, "That's weird…"

Noah nodded "Now my other two brothers, Michael and Jason, are really the only ones I consider family."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked him

"Well, they're smart like me and they are pretty much the only ones I look up to."

Katie giggled, "You have a big family Noah. I'd like to meet them all one day"

Noah looked a bit sad now. He looked at his food and picked at it with his fork.

"Is there something wrong?" The tan girl asked

"Well we we're going to have another member of the family. It was during TDI when the doctor told my mother she was having another girl. She was actually happy that she was having another baby. You'd think that a women who already had given birth to nine children, would probably cry if she had to have another,"

"I was happy about this baby too. This would've been the first one I actually get to see an infant that's related to me and take care of them, but during the middle of TDA…"

Noah paused and took a deep breath "My mom was having problems, with the baby. She wanted to come out three months before her scheduled birth was. The doctors couldn't help her and she died. When my mom told me I just started crying."

A tear came to Noah's eye, but he heard Katie crying before the tear went down his cheeks. The other people eating looked at the two. Noah had asked for the bill so they can get out of there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Katie had stop crying a while after they had gotten into the car. She apologized for embarrassing Noah in the restaurant.

"You don't have to say sorry. It wasn't your fault" the bookworm said, "This is your house right?"

Katie nodded. Noah pulled in the driveway and walked Katie to the door.

"Thank you, Noah," Katie said, with a smile on her face, "I had a good time"

"Yeah," Noah said, blushing a little bit, "I di-"

That's all Noah could say before Katie grabbed him and kissed him. The kiss barely lasted five seconds as Katie's father opened the door and told her to come in.

"I'll see you tomorrow Noah" Katie said as her father slammed the door in Noah's face.

Noah stood there, dazed. He felt his lips, then smiled and said, "Seeya tomorrow Katie"

He got into his car and drove home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cheezy ending am cheezy ^^;.

I don't think I did so good, but I hope you guys like it (no flames please)

Hope you like it too, Gabby : (aka Fkcn)


End file.
